2- Los Sentimientos de Rita:
by Lulevy
Summary: Rita una misteriosa Exceed a la que por alguna razón no quiere saber nada de dragon slayers, sin embargo la presencia de Natsu hace que desvele su procedencia y a una peligrosa enemiga


******Reencuentros con el pasado**

**Repito: Fairy Tail No me pertenece, gracias Hiro es un gran anime-manga**

**2.- Los Sentimientos de Rita:**

**Era muy temprano y Levy tenía que madrugar para continuar con la traducción del pergamino, sin embargo sus tripas demandaban un desayuno decente _(la leche de anoche era lo único que le quedaba en la nevera)_ así que decidió ir al gremio a trabajar y desayunar algo de paso.**

**-Levy (acariciando su tripa):_ Uff… que hambre _(ya sin revisar su nevera)_ sin duda es tiempo de hacer compras… si realmente quiero comer algo en casa…_**

**-Rita:_ Que temprano Levy…sales a hacer algo de ejercicios…?_**

**-Levy:_ Buen día Rita, la verdad madrugue para continuar un trabajo… quieres venir conmigo al gremio para desayunar algo…?_**

**-Rita:_ Me encantaría… _(Sonriendo)**

**-Levy: _Vamos entonces… en el camino podrás hablarme no se… Algo más de ti…_**

**-Rita:_ Si… claro… te diré como llegue de Akane Resort a Magnolia… pasando primero por La Ciudad de Crocus…_**

**-Levy (con una buena sonrisa):_ Suena muy interesante… estaré encantada de oírte…_**

**-Rita:_ Oye no solo quiero hablar de mi… también quiero escuchar de ti… si…_**

**-Levy (cogiendo sus cosas): _Si seguro… pregúntame lo que quieras…_**

**…**

**En el camino al gremio:**

**-Rita:_ Y así fue que en el puerto me dijeron que fuera a Fairy Tail si realmente quería trabajo, ya que es el único lugar que conocen en el mundo que aceptan todo tipo de _(contando con sus dedos)_ salvajes, pervertidos, dementes, monstruos, subnormales, ebrios, destructores, animales ruidosos, demonios y otros bichos raros entre ellos…_**

**-Levy:_ em… no sé quién te ha dicho eso pero es un poco ofensivo… ¬o¬!_**

**En ese momento Levy miro hacia delante del camino y visualizo su silueta favorita, la del dragon de hierro, y así en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-Rita (pensativa):_ Pues es lo que me dijeron en el puerto… _(Al mirar a Levy se percató de su calida sonrisa acompañada de su pequeño rubor) _Levy…?_**

**-Levy (llamando y acelerando el paso):_ GAJEEL! Buen día… o Lily como estas buen día…_**

**-Lily:_ Buen día señorita Levy…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Buen día camarón… sales de viaje… _(Continuando su paso al gremio)**

**-Levy:_ No… solo vamos al gremio a desayunar y yo voy trabajar un poco más en la traducción… _(Caminando al lado de Gajeel)**

**-Lily (observando a Rita y haciendo una reverencia):_ Buen día madame…_**

**-Rita (indiferente mirando en otra dirección y de brazos cruzados):_ Buen día…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Ah… se ve que aún no te agradamos verdad… pero no te preocupes salimos de viaje y volvemos en tres o cinco días… estarás feliz…? Gehee…_**

**-Levy (un poco triste):_ No… sabía que la misión que aceptaron les tomará tanto tiempo… _(Finalizando con un puchero)**

**-Lily:_ O si señorita, pero es más por la distancia… tal vez incluso estemos de vuelta en una semana…_**

**-Levy (sonriendo al dragon de hierro):_ desayunamos juntos…?_**

**-Gajeel (sonriendo de lado):_ Gehee… porque no…? _**

**-Levy:_ genial…!_**

**-Lily (acercándose a la pierna de Gajeel dándole unos topes):_ pregúntale…_**

**-Gajeel (en voz baja para que Levy no lo oiga):_ déjame en paz gato idiota…_**

**-Levy (percatándose que se susurraban entre ellos):_ Pasa algo chicos...?_**

**-Gajeel:_ No… nada no pasa nada…_**

**_-Rita: No creo que haya sido buena idea caminar juntos…_**

**_-Lily: No se preocupe madame… Gajeel puede ser un salvaje animal ruidoso, destructor y subnormal pero cuando se le sabe domar es dócil como una ardilla…_**

**-Gajeel (lanzándole una mirada asesina):_ Oi… Lily… no hables de mi como si hablaras de una mascota… idiota…!_**

**-Levy (lanzándole a Lily una mirada desaprobatoria):_ Em…Lily, no se tu… pero precisamente Rita y yo estábamos hablando de lo que le dijeron ayer en el puerto acerca de Fairy Tail… y… tu… comentario no ayuda en nada…_**

**-Lily (sonriendo):_ Enserio… y que le dijeron en el puerto…_**

**-Levy:_ Rita díselo tu… después de todo Lily también es parte del gremio…_**

**-Rita:_ Si por que no…? Está claro que lo que me dijeron no era ni la novena parte de la realidad…_**

**-Gajeel (un tanto curioso):_ Que te dijeron… rayas…_**

**-Rita:_ Me dijeron… que Fairy Tail era el único lugar en el mundo que aceptan todo tipo de salvajes, pervertidos, dementes, monstruos, subnormales, ebrios, destructores, animales ruidosos, demonios y otros bichos raros entre ellos… _(Con una amplia sonrisa al terminar de decirlo) _y no mienten por lo que veo…_**

**-Gajeel (riéndose estruendosamente de Lily):_ Oi… Lily… todo lo dicho anteriormente también va por ti verdad…? Gehee…_**

**-Lily (con un gran º0º!):_ Que… vergüenza… quien le ha dicho eso madame…?_**

**-Levy:_ Verdad que es muy ofensivo…? _**

**Al llegar al gremio vieron que el ruido que los caracteriza no existía, apenas había muy poca gente incluyendo a Mirajane que acomodaba algunas sillas y sonriéndoles**

**-Levy: _Buenos días Mira, nos das el menú de la mañana…_**

**-Mirajane (guiñándoles un ojo):_ Buenos días chicos, que raro verlos venir al gremio juntos…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Tú solo dedícate a traernos el desayuno Lily y yo tenemos prisa…_**

**-Mirajane (trayendo bandejas con los desayunos):_ Que aproveche…_**

**-Levy:_ Mira, sabes si Wendy y Charle ya andan por aquí…?_**

**-Mirajane:_ Mumm… lo siento pero aun no las he visto… necesitabas algo de ellas..?_**

**-Levy:_ Mum… la verdad creo que tú puedes ayudarme un poco…_**

**-Gajeel:_ Bueno langostino, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir…_**

**-Levy:_ Ohh… buen viaje…_**

**-Lily (con una reverencia):_ Nos veremos en unos días madame…_**

**-Gajeel (recogiendo su bolsa de viaje):_ Camarón si deseas… emm… pasa por nuestra casa, tal vez necesite que le echen un ojo de vez en cuando… _(Aun contemplando a la pequeña maga de escritura solida)**

**-Levy:_ Si seguro, cuando pase por ahí le echaré un vistazo _(observando a Gajeel que salía del gremio acompañado de su exceed)**

**-Lily (susurrando a Gajeel): _Eres idiota, podrías haberle dicho algo bonito…_**

**-Gajeel: _Cállate…!_ (pero en su interior deseaba a esa chica que habitaba en la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y lo tenía loco) _no necesito sermones de un gato cotilla como tu…_**

**-Lily:_ Tienes razón no necesitas sermones, lo que necesitas desesperadamente es una mujer que compense tu huraña vida, oh pero es verdad la tienes delante y en lugar de decirle algo grato le das instrucciones para que haga de mascota guardián…_**

**-Gajeel (ruborizado y mirando a otro lado):_ Lily… que te jodan…_**

**_….._**

**Mientras en el gremio**

**-Mirajane:_ Y dime pequeña tórtola enamorada que necesitas de mi…?_**

**-Levy (que tenía un color rojo en sus facciones):_ Mira no digas eso que es cruel…_**

**-Mirajane:_ Esta claro que quieres hablar de él… algún consejo para llamar aún más su atención…_**

**-Levy (con el color de su piel tan roja que parecía haber salido de un exceso de bronceado):_ No… es sobre Rita… mum… me preguntaba si tú podrías enseñarle todo el gremio… _(Sonriendo amablemente)**

**-Mirajane:_ Que solo eso…puf… por un momento creí que el tema era Gajeel, pero si seguro no tengo ningún problema…_**

**-Levy:_ Gracias Mira eres la mejor! _(Regresando a la mesa donde estaban desayunando)_ Rita…! Mirajane te va a enseñar todo el gremio… ya verás cómo te gusta el paseo…_**

**-Rita:_ Si… bien me encantará recorrerlo, supongo que también conoceré al maestro del gremio…?_**

**-Mirajane:_ Claro que si… hoy regresa de ERA, fue al consejo de Magia por unos… problemas… que tuvieron unos compañeros… jiji…_**

**_-Rita: No sé por qué pero me da la impresión que los "problemas" son historia de todos los días…_**

**Mirajane y Levy intercambiando miradas y ruborizadas solo atinaron a soltar un jiji**

**-Levy: _Oh… bueno, nos vemos luego… que lo pases bien…_**

**-Rita (caminando al lado de Mira):_ Gracias Levy… tú también pásatelo bien _(Hablando ahora con Mira) _y tu… desde hace cuánto que perteneces al gremio…?_**

**Conforme pasaban los minutos empezaba a llenarse el bar del gremio y aparecían precisamente las personas que Levy tanto esperaba**

**-Natsu (que había entrado corriendo): _He… GANADO…! CUBO DE HIELO…! Soy el número uno, que se siente morder el polvo… jajaja…!_**

**-Happy (volando alrededor de Natsu):_ Muy bien Natsu… eres el mejor…_**

**-Grey:_ Eso no es justo flamitas… me hiciste tropezar a media carrera…_**

**-Lucy (que acababa de entrar):_ Grey… LA ROPA…! Y tu Natsu déjalo ya… no podéis estar ni un día tranquilos…_**

**-Charle: _Sabia que no era buena idea dejarlos competir…_**

**-Wendy (rascándose la mejilla):_ Hoy se han levantado con mucha energía, así que imagino que era imposible impedírselos… verdad…?_**

**-Natsu:_ Lo que pasa es que eres mal perdedor…_**

**-Grey:_ Repite eso cabeza de chimenea…_**

**-Natsu:_ ERES MAL PERDEDOR…! NEVERA AMBULANTE _(propinándole un puñetazo a Grey en la cara)**

**-Grey (devolviendo los golpes):_ Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero ganador estufa de medio tiempo…_**

**-Wendy:_ Ya empezó de nuevo un motín _(a la pelea Natsu vs Grey se habían incluido Elfman, Warren, Jet, Droy, Macao, Redus, Freed, Wakaba, Nab, Alzack, Wixlog, Kana, Max y por ultimo Erza) _por favor todo el mundo cálmese…_**

**-Lucy (con un aire de resignación:_ Ya sabía que pedirles tranquilidad era pedir demasiado… _(Observando como volaban sillas, mesas, otros objetos y personas)**

**-Levy (evitando ser golpeada por objetos o personas voladoras no identificadas): _Lu-chan… necesito hablar contigo… y Charle…_**

**-Lucy (ya más alegre):_ Levy… dime en que te ayudo…_**

**-Levy (contando los sucesos de la noche anterior):_ Y es por eso que quizás Rita se sienta más a gusto hablando con una amiga… como decirlo… de su mismo tipo…_**

**-Charle:_ Comprendo lo que dices… es lo más lógico…_**

**-Wendy:_ Me encantaría ayudar también, pero dicen que no le agradan los Dragon Slayers… verdad…?_**

**-Lucy (tomando las manos de Levy):_ Cuenta con nosotras Levy, ya verás cómo en poco tiempo Rita se siente más cómoda…_**

**-Levy:_ Gracias… chicas, me alegra contar siempre con vosotras… sois las mejores.._**

**-Charle:_ Somos amigas… es normal que te brindemos una mano…_**

**-Mirajane (que se acaba de acercar):_ Buenos días… veo que la fiesta empezó más temprano que de costumbre_… (La pelea se hacía cada vez más feroz)_ es un alivio que Gajeel se haya ido en cierta forma, de lo contrario el gremio no lo resistiría…_**

**-Rita:_ Me parece… que el "gobierno del caos" es algo muy común por aquí…_**

**-Levy (cogiendo a Rita y colocándola en la mesa):_ Rita te quiero presentar a Lucy que ya conocías, esta es Charle que viste ayer y esta es Wendy…_**

**-Lucy, Wendy y Charle:_ Es un placer, encantada de conocerte, mucho gusto…_**

**-Rita (cogiendo su vestido por los lados inclinándose):_ El gusto en mío…_**

**-Wendy:_ Levy nos ha dicho mucho de ti… y me pareces encantadora…_**

**-Rita (parpadeo dos veces al ver a Wendy):_ Mum…gracias tu… eres… un… _(Retrocediendo)_ dragon…?_**

**-Wendy (sorprendida por su actitud):_ Si… lo soy… pero no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda por mi presencia…, nunca le haría daño a nada… jaja…_**

**-Charle:_ Puedes confiar en Wendy, es una persona realmente agradable y es mi mejor amiga…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ Si es cierto lo que dices… entonces cuídala, ya que "tu amiga" Wendy es un dragon muy débil…_**

**-Charle (las palabras de Rita la habían descolocado):_ Que tonterías dices… Wendy aunque no lo parezca es muy fuerte…y no tienes ningún derecho de calificarla como "mi amiga", como si no lo fuera…_**

**-Wendy:_ Charle… vasta, no hace falta que te enfades con Rita… recuerda que esta sola y necesita amigos… _(Sonriéndole a Rita)**

**-Rita (observando a Wendy con incredulidad): _Pero quien te ha dicho que necesito amigos…? puede que este sola pero se cuidarme muy bien… gracias… solo necesitaba trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme… no busco nada más… _(Lagrimas amenazaban con salir)_ POR QUE NO LOS NECESITO…!_**

**La pelea Natsu vs Grey se detuvo al escuchar los gritos de la discusión que había en una de las mesas y se quedaron estupefactos observando**

**-Levy (que ya había dejado escapar unas lágrimas):_ Rita…?!_**

**-Charle:_ No hace falta que le grites a Wendy… no tiene la culpa de que a la gata solitaria no le agraden los Dragon Slayers… sabes… que tampoco te ha dicho una grosería…_**

**-Rita:_ Su sola presencia YA! es una grosería… donde se ha visto un dragon slayers tan infantil, mimado… y débil…_**

**-Charle:_ Ella solo trababa de ser amable contigo, no te atrevas a juzgarla, así que no hables de lo que no sabes…_**

**-Natsu (que se había a cercado):_ Chicas a que se debe esta pelea… no saben que este es un local público, compórtense…_**

**-Lucy (con un º0º!):_ Natsu en este universo tu eres el menos apropiado para pedirnos compostura…_**

**-Natsu (rascándose la cabeza):_ En serio, yo creía que era el que mejor se porta en el gremio… jiji… _(La otra mano la llevo a cabeza de Rita)_ a ti no te conozco… soy Natsu Dragneel… y tu…?_**

**-Rita (parecía en shock ante el contacto): _Soy… Ri… ta…, tú… eres… _(Ahora le costaba respirar)_ al… que… llaman… _**

**-Levy:_ Rita… estas bien…?_**

**-Charle (aun enfadada):_ Si él también es un dragon slayers como Wendy… que pasa, ahora vas a decirle las mismas tonterías que dijiste sobre Wendy…?_**

**-Wendy:_ Charle… vasta…_**

**-Rita (que se desplomaba sobre la mesa):_ Salamander… ella mencionó a un Natsu Dragon que llaman Salamander… tú… eres su presa… (Comenzando a llorar) no… quiero… ver… eso…_**

**-Levy (interrogante):_ Ella…? Rita… de quien hablas…?_**

**-Wendy, Charle y Happy:_ Natsu una presa…?_**

**Todos en el gremio estaban en silencio, esperando a que Rita dijera algo más, realmente era un silencio muy incómodo hasta que Makarob rompió esa incomodidad**

**-Makarob:_ Quieres explicarte… pequeña… de porque Natsu es una presa y de quien…?_**

**-Levy (suplicante):_ Rita… por favor… yo… realmente quiero ser tu amiga, pero si no nos dices nada no podemos ayudarte… a que le temes…?_**

**-Natsu:_ Da igual si alguien viene por mi… lo derrotaré… ya me estoy encendiendo…_**

**-Happy:_ Aye.! Natsu eres el más fuerte…_**

**-Rita (cabizbaja):_ No deben subestimarla… ya acabado con otros como tu… y dudo mucho que tu fuego pueda con ella…_**

**-Happy:_ Tú eres la que está subestimando a Natsu…_**

**-Rita (derramando lágrimas):_ No… ella está buscando Dragon Slayers como tu… para incrementar sus poder…_**

**-Charle:_ Explícate… de quien hablas…?_**

**-Rita (llorando):_ Hablo del Dragon Slayers que una vez llame mí mejor amiga y con quien yo viajaba…_**

**Todos en el gremio quedaron en shock ante la revelación de Rita, la exceed hasta ahora desconocida para todos**

**-Levy:_ Tu ibas con un Dragon Slayers…? Y donde estas…? Que paso…?_**

**-Rita:_ Se corrompió y me abandonó por más poder… pero… sé que todo es culpa mía… si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… yo… pude haber evitado… todas esas muertes… de esos otros Dragon Slayers…_**

**Ahora si... que tengo que tomar un descanso, ya que me quede bloqueada por un par de dias y este capitulo lo hize en una noche (necesitaba inspiración) a ver como me queda el capitulo 3 "Una alianza poco común", espero alguna critica... yo las tomo como algo constructivo...**


End file.
